Web .1.0
Web.1.0 ''' '''Smart Advertising Web1 connects customers with businesses at the moment they’re ready to make a purchase empowering local commerce. Reach The Masses Web1 will instantly place your business in top featured spots located on hundreds of sites where consumers are deciding on providers online Pay For Results You will only pay for performance – as the call is taking place, behind the scenes, it’s being analyzed so that you only pay for those consumers that WANT to do business. Thousands Trust Us Web1 only charges for great calls that bring you business. We drive incredible, predictable ROI to business great and small from Fortune 500 companies to small local businesses. Meet Web1 Web1 is innovative when it comes to local advertising by offering call tracking pay per action products to local companies. This means that instead of paying per click or phone call that does not generate any revenue you only pay for qualified leads and potential customers. More Traffic, More Sales ''' Web 1 Marketing helps companies increase sales and profits by employing a variety of online marketing techniques. We help you increase the traffic to your website through [http://www.web1marketing.com/search-engine/optimization-seo.htm '''Search Engine Optimization (SEO) services] and [http://www.web1marketing.com/search-engine/advertising.htm Pay-Per-Click (PPC) advertising management]. We improve customer conversion through web analytics, statistical and usability analyses, and corresponding website improvements. Web Marketing Services ''' We help you '''generate more leads and convert them using a combination of techniques that best fits your business: *[http://www.web1marketing.com/web/site-analysis-consultation.htm Website conversion and usability analysis] - Understand where you get leads from, where you lose them, and how to improve conversion. *[http://www.web1marketing.com/search-engine/keyword-research.htm Keyword research] - Learn what potential customers are looking for, how often, and how to effectively reach and speak to them. *[http://www.web1marketing.com/search-engine/advertising.htm Pay-per-click advertising (PPC / SEM) ']- Generate traffic quickly and cost effectively by reaching your targets when they are looking for your products. *[http://www.web1marketing.com/search-engine/optimization-seo.htm '''Search Engine Optimization (SEO) ']- Help your customers find you through higher search engine ranking. *[http://www.web1marketing.com/web/seo-copywriting.htm '''SEO copywriting] - Good copy helps leads find you and turns visitors into buyers. *[http://www.web1marketing.com/web/site-maintenance.htm Website production and maintenance] - Create and maintain your site with techniques and technology that are efficient, broadly supported, and search engine compliant. We emphasize the importance of tracking, not just website hits, but all the way through to sales and lifetime customer value. Our goal is to make sure your budget is well spent generating increased sales. Your Business is Unique ''' One size does not fit all. That's why we take the time to learn about your specific business needs and goals. By developing a thorough understanding of your industry and the online competitive environment, we will help you leverage the web marketing techniques that are appropriate for your business. =Web 1.0 = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search '''Web 1.0 was an early stage of the conceptual evolution of the World Wide Web, centered around a top-down approach to the use of the web and its user interface. Socially,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Please_clarify clarification needed users could only view webpages but not contribute to the content of the webpages. According to Cormode, G. and Krishnamurthy, B. (2008): "content creators were few in Web 1.0 with the vast majority of users simply acting as consumers of content." [1] Technically, Web 1.0 webpage's information is closed to external editing. Thus, information is not dynamic, being updated only by the webmaster.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed Economically, revenue generated from the web was made by concentrating on the most visited webpages, the head and software's cycle releases.[2] Technologically, Web 1.0 concentrated on presenting, not creating so that user-generated content was not available. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Web_1.0&action=edit&section=1 edit History The hyperlinks between webpages began with the release of the world wide web(www) to the public in 1993,[3] and describe the Web before the "bursting of the dot-com bubble" in 2001. Even so the terms web 1.0 and 2.0 were given birth together (see: Web 2.0#History), Web 2.0 capabilities were present in the days of Web 1.0 (see:Web 2.0#Criticism) Since 2004, the term "Web 2.0" characterizes the changes to the social web, especially the current business models of sites on the World Wide Web.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Web_1.0&action=edit&section=2 edit Characteristics Terry Flew, in his 3rd Edition of New Media described what he believed to characterize the differences between Web 1.0 and Web 2.0: "move from personal websites to blogs and blog site aggregation, from publishing to participation, from web content as the outcome of large up-front investment to an ongoing and interactive process, and from content management systems to links based on tagging (folksonomy)". Flew believed it to be the above factors that form the basic change in trends that resulted in the onset of the Web 2.0 "craze".[5] The shift from Web 1.0 to Web 2.0 can be seen as a result of technological refinements, which included such adaptations as "broadband, improved browsers, and AJAX, to the rise of Flash application platforms and the mass development of widgetization, such as Flickr and YouTube badges". As well as such adjustments to the Internet, the shift from Web 1.0 to Web 2.0 is a direct result of the change in the behavior of those who use the World Wide Webhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:No_original_research original research?. Web 1.0 trends included worries over privacy concerns resulting in a one-way flow of information, through websites which contained "read-only" material. Now, during Web 2.0, the use of the Web can be characterized as the decentralization of website contenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed, which is now generated from the "bottom-up"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:No_original_research original research?, with many users being contributors and producers of information, as well as the traditional consumershttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed. To take an example from above, personal web pages were common in Web 1.0, and these consisted of mainly static pages hosted on free hosting services such as Geocitieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:No_original_research original research?. Nowadays, dynamically generated blogs and social networking profiles, such as Myspace and Facebook, are more popularhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed, allowing for readers to comment on posts in a way that was not available during Web 1.0http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed. At the Technet Summit in November 2006, Reed Hastings, founder and CEO of Netflix, stated a simple formula for defining the phases of the Web: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Web_1.0&action=edit&section=3 edit Web 1.0 design elements Some design elements of a Web 1.0 site include: *Static pages instead of dynamic user-generated content.[6] *The use of framesetshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed. *The use of tables to position and align elements on a page. These were often used in combination with "spacer" GIFs (1x1 pixel transparent images in the GIF format.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed) *Proprietary HTML extensions such as the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blink_element and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marquee_tag tags introduced during the first browser warhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed. *Online guestbookshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed. *GIF buttons, typically 88x31 pixels in size promoting web browsers and other products.[7] *HTML forms sent via email. A user would fill in a form, and upon clicking submit their email client would attempt to send an email containing the form's details